helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO!
Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (Hello！Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO！～ソレゾーレ！～) is Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. The tour was announced on April 10, 2013 and the tour will take place from July 27 through August 31, 2013. This concert is part of two concert series: *'Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~' *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ Setlist *''8/03-8/04 Shows Only'' **TBA - Tasaki Asahi #Opening Movie #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #MC1 #VTR #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice #Romance no Tochuu - Juice=Juice #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (Memorial Edit) - Juice=Juice #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - S/mileage #MC2 - S/mileage #S/mileage Medley #*Shin・Nippon no Susume #*Yume Miru Fifteen #*Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabancho (with Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Back-up Dancers) #''Performance Varies'' #*Otona no Tochuu - S/mileage #*Doushiyou - S/mileage #MC3 - Makoto #Lady Mermaid - Dia Lady #Eiya-sa! Brother - Mellowquad #Kaigan Seisou Danshi - HI-FIN #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #MC4 - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #''Performance Varies'' #*Midnight Temptation - ℃-ute #*⭐Akogare My STAR⭐ - ℃-ute #MC5 - ℃-ute #℃-ute Medley #*Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #*Crazy Kanzen na Otona #*Kiss me Aishiteru #*Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Kanashiki Amefuri - ℃-ute #''Performance Varies'' #*MADAYADE - Berryz Koubou #*Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #MC6 - Berryz Koubou #Berryz Koubou Medley #*Aa, Yo ga Akeru #*WANT! #*Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #Golden Chinatown - Berryz Koubou #MC7 - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #''Performance Varies'' #*Dokkan Capriccio - Morning Musume #*Mikan - Morning Musume #Morning Musume Medley #*Brainstorming #*Wakuteka Take a chance #*Help me!! #*One•Two•Three #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume #Suki-chan - S/mileage #Chou WONDERFUL! - ℃-ute, S/mileage #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage #MC8 #Genki Pikappika! :Anything under "Performance Varies" alternates in every show. Featured Members *Master of Ceremony **Makoto **Yoshizawa Hitomi (8/31 show only) **Mitsui Aika *Special Guest **Tasaki Asahi (8/03-8/04) *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **15th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka, Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen: Tanaka Karen, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru Trivia *The 8/31 concert was sold out within one hour. *Suzuki Kanon, Kumai Yurina and Wada Ayaka celebrated their birthdays during this concert tour. *Juice=Juice announced their upcoming triple A-side single on the first MC corner on the opening concert day (July 27). *Most Kenshuusei will alternate within each city. Kaneko, Tanabe, Yoshihashi, Hamaura, Taguchi, Ogawa, Murota, Nomura and Kaga are currently performing in all shows. Concert Schedule Shared Gallery voVrcXHl.jpg k0JIWY3l.jpg W8ktEufl.jpg 9ngFZXSl.jpg 6qM2By1l.jpg zaFvWuul.jpg tPKAo3Ol.jpg 9Jcn0ral.jpg xVdwv8Sl.jpg ODx5uOEl.jpg O9L5D8wl.jpg External Links *Event dates Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2013 Concerts Category:18th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In